


Where Life Begins

by Blouscail



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Crack, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if you consider druidic nonsense leading to porn cracky, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blouscail/pseuds/Blouscail
Summary: The druids were strange people, to say the least.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Where Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the 'magic made them do it' trope, although there is nothing remotely close to that here. If anything, the druids are just nudging them in the right direction. But then again... aren't we all? 😉

The druids were strange people, to say the least. 

After their last encounter, a most peculiar prophecy was made known to the king and his servant. Merlin couldn’t follow it all exactly because sometimes the druids’ prophecies were more cryptic than Kilgharrah’s ramblings about destiny, but the main thing he gathered was that if Emrys were to share the king’s life source, they would both grow stronger from it. Arthur, aware of his servant’s alter ego, immediately sought counsel with him. 

“Can you tell me what the hell just happened?” He vented, looking as if he was nursing a nasty headache. 

“I can honestly say I have no clue.”

“Of course you don’t. Most powerful bloody sorcerer to walk the Earth and you can’t figure out a druidic prophecy.” Arthur said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Well there’s one thing that makes sense in that context, but I don’t know how we could go about it.”

“What is it?”

“It sounds as if they’re saying we’d grow stronger if we shared blood.”

“How can we share blood?”

“Well we’ll have to figure it out, won’t we?”

And boy, did they try. The most obvious ‘sharing of blood’ they could think of was marriage and children, both of which were deemed not feasible. Then came the more literal options, blood pacts, blood magic, hell, they even considered blood-drinking, but none of those sounded fun or safe or realistic (as much as magical prophecies could be). They theorized for weeks before the answer hit Merlin in the face. They were in the king’s chambers, Arthur slumping at his desk while Merlin was pacing, though he stopped dead in his tracks once the solution became clear to him. When the king called upon him, he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“We always theorized that ‘life source’ meant blood... what if it was meant to be interpreted literally?” Merlin mused, slowly easing into the subject.

“What do you mean?”

“Life source as in provenance, not supply.” He said, even slower than before.

“You’re making even less sense, Merlin. Spit it out.” He coughed at the unintentional innuendo but rose his head to meet Arthur’s gaze, trying to convey sincerity. 

“I’m speaking of semen, sire.” There was a long, heavy pause before Arthur spoke again. 

“What?” He said gravely, his voice emotionless. 

“The source of life, where life begins. It all starts when—"

“Yes, yes, I know how it works.” Arthur waved frantically, hoping to spare a lecture on conception from _Merlin_ , of all people. “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course not, it’s not like I’m an expert on druidic magic. I’m not a druid! It’s a theory like any other. It just... seems to make more sense, given the context.” Arthur’s cheeks were colouring rapidly and he became increasingly flustered. It was an odd sight to be certain, Merlin couldn’t recall when he had last seen his king so out of sorts. 

“So, you’re saying—”

“I’m not saying anything, the druids are!” Merlin defended, throwing his arms in the air. That’s when Arthur lost all his patience.

“The druids are saying that we should fuck and then we’ll be stronger somehow?” Arthur said, entirely skeptical. 

“Why are you looking at me like I have all the answers? I don’t know any more than you do, I just think it sounds less intense than all the other gory options.”

“Fine, let’s do it.”

“W-what?”

“Are you growing shy all of a sudden? This was your idea.”

“My theory!”

“Same difference.”

“It most certainly isn’t.”

“Let’s just do it, alright? And if it doesn’t work, we’ll never speak of it again. Do we have a deal?”

“Alright. How do you want to do this?”

“Sounds like we need to bring each other off. We can just... do that.”

“Yes, but how?”

“Our hands will suffice, I’d say.”

“Very well, sire,” Merlin said with every ounce of severity in his body, trying to turn the situation around with a bit of humour. Unfortunately, the joke fell flat, and Arthur just looked at him oddly. “You don’t have to sound so official about it, is all.”

“What, you expecting me to be bursting with enthusiasm?” Merlin resisted the urge to smile.

“That’s kind of the point...” He replied instead, scratching his head.

“Shut up, Merlin. Bed.” Arthur said, motioning towards it while working on the laces of his tunic. 

“Did you want me to—”

“I’m fine, focus on yours.” They both went on disrobing slowly, positioning themselves sitting upright on the bed in dead silence. The tension was so thick Arthur could have slashed it with his sword. Merlin sighed, turning to face Arthur cross-legged. 

“Shall I start?” He said quietly. Arthur simply nodded. He was still hunched over, so Merlin started with a hand on his knee, slowly moving up his thigh until Arthur’s hands fell away from his crotch. It was not the first time he had seen Arthur naked, not by a long shot, but it was the first time he was prompted to do more than look. To touch, to feel, to _pleasure_. He had to suppress a gasp when the thought travelled straight to his groin, making his own cock twitch. He couldn’t hide it once his hand had reached Arthur’s slowly filling member, taking in a big gulp of air as he gave his king a few experimental tugs. Arthur’s eyes, which were screwed shut before, seemed to relax along with the rest of his body as Merlin worked on him. 

“Arthur...” Merlin whined, feeling deprived of the same pleasure, both hands focused on the blonde. Arthur opened his eyes then, and Merlin couldn’t help but reply in kind when the royal groaned at the sight of his erection. He lost no time mirroring Merlin’s position and taking him in hand. This close they were sharing the same air; another inch and their foreheads would be touching. Merlin found himself yearning for that contact, but he didn’t know if that would’ve been too forward, too intimate. He didn’t have to wonder too long however as Arthur moved to rest his head on his shoulder, and surely enough, mouthing at his neck. Merlin shuddered as he moved to give as good as he got, taking an insane amount of pleasure from licking at his pulse point and nuzzling right under his ear, inundating his senses with sweat and soap and _Arthur_. Once he bit his earlobe, Arthur positively growled before manoeuvring them onto the mattress.

“ _Fuck_ , Merlin.” He said darkly, licking the shell of his ear as Merlin shivered under him. He placed open-mouthed kisses on Arthur’s jaw, moving dangerously closer to the one place he really wanted to reach. Just as Merlin bit his chin, Arthur moved down to grind his hips against Merlin, creating more delicious friction which made them moan out loud. With their groins moving together, their hands were free to explore further. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arse cheek with one, pulling them closer together with every thrust, while his other hand mapped the muscles on Arthur’s back, almost clawing at it when the friction felt particularly good. Arthur helped along, snaking his arm around his thigh and lifting it for better access. The fingers that held Merlin’s hipbone in a bruising grip slowly travelled upwards Merlin’s chest and came to settle in his wild curls, pulling at them to expose the sorcerer’s long, pale neck, which was simply begging to be marked obscenely. Merlin felt himself close to completion, so picking up his earlier trail to Arthur’s mouth, he devoured his lips and tongue until he spilled between the both of them. Arthur was close behind, adding to the mess between their bodies, losing it when Merlin’s finger slipped and teased at his hole. 

“Do you feel stronger yet?” Arthur asked a while later, still a bit out of breath as he collapsed next to him on the bed.

“No, you?”

“No... perhaps we’ve done it wrong.”

“Perhaps.”

“We’ll have to try again,” Arthur said matter-of-factly, though Merlin could hear the smile in his voice. 

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Could take us a while.”

“As many times as necessary until we figure it out,” Merlin said, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his face. Arthur finally looked at him again, smug smile shaping his lips. And then they were both laughing, unable to stop until they were in each other’s arms again. Arthur reached for his discarded shirt and wiped them both clean. Before the shirt hit the ground, Merlin had taken hold of his jaw and kissed him again, taking it slowly this time, savouring all that Arthur’s mouth had to offer.

With every kiss, every caress, Merlin felt his magic prickling under his skin, itching for release. And judging by Arthur’s renewed enthusiasm after so little time, he wasn’t the only one reinvigorated by their encounter. He realised, funnily enough, that the druids had been right… again. As prophecies went, however, he could do much, _much_ worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't replied to comments because I'm a big fat coward who can never say the right thing, but feedback is very much appreciated, I promise! ❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://blouscail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
